1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility carrier for attachment to the handlebars of a motorcycle. More specifically, the subject invention pertains to a utility carrier adapted for holding a rifle or similarly shaped elongated object in a fixed and stable position at the handlebars.
2. Background of the Invention
Motorcycles represent one of the more versatile forms of transportation. They are adapted for highway travel, as well as being an off-road vehicle. Because of the many forms of use to which a motorcycle is applied, there has existed a long-felt need for a utility carrier device which can be attached to the handlebars to hold a rifle, baseball bat, long tool, etc.
Prior art attempts to mount a carrier device at the handlebars of a motorcycle have failed to provide the versatility required for a general utility-type carrying device. For example, a fully functional carrier needs to provide vertical adjustment without the attendant risk of inadvertent release from the adjusted position. Because motorcycles are generally subject to vibrations which can easily loosen typical locking devices, they may unexpectedly slide to a lower position because of the weight of the rifle or device carried.
Prior art attempts to attach holding devices to the handlebars have generally been designed for a specific application. For example, a clamping device may be attached to the handlebars for holding a light, a radio, mirror or some other specific item. In addition, attachment of a general utility carrier has been also hampered by the limited frame space available for attachment. It is generally known that the handlebars of a motorcycle already carry grip brakes, headlamp controls, mirrors, ignition switches, etc. Therefore, very little space remains for attachment of a general utility carrying device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 553,614 and 672,540 are representative of devices designed for mounting a rifle to a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 553,614 shows a bracket for attaching a rifle to the handlebars; however, no means for vertical adjustment is provided and the structure is typically not suited for motorcycle adaptation. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 672,540 provides for attachment of a rifle to the bicycle; however, this method of attachment is not suitable for a motorcycle because of the gas tank location, as well as other structural limitations on the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,212 illustrates a clamp for attaching a flashlight to a bicycle. Likewise, it fails to suggest vertical adjustment means or a structure well suited for holding an elongated object such as a rifle. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,350 discloses clamping apparatus which offers vertical adjustment; however, is designed specifically for attachment of a radio or some other device having its own clamping means.